yaoifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DragonKestrel
Yaoi wiki This is the final recommendation I could suggest beginning the contribute daily streak for. Thought it would be a really good idea to turn this Yaoi wiki into something like the Animanga one or the Shounen Jump wiki. Rather than a wiki for one series, the Yaoi wiki is something different: a database of all yaoi, shounen-ai and bara manga, anime and so forth. Rather than act as an all encompassing site it can be a solid foundation to provide overviews of the series with links to the main wikis to support them like this idea for Ten Count. Where Wikipedia provides at a glance overviews, this Fandom one can finish what it started (a huge amount of content has no presence on Wikipedia at all) with the addition that Fandom has it’s niche since it can provide pages for characters and where images can be included. With the material the Yaoi wiki covers there is a lucrative opportunity to detail artwork, even a basic gallery of six images for a page is lovely. Again, as with Ten Count and Maiden Rose, beginning the streak now is a good start and there is masses of info to detail in the future at our leisure. S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 21:06, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Got to keep up with the wiki daily streak's that you're requesting from me as well as personal ones that I like. Not that there's anything wrong with requesting people to contribute. Don't feel bad about asking me to contribute to daily wiki streak's, it gives me something to work on to help build the wiki with other people like you while working on social interactions between more than one person, as well as introducing new people to the site and making the wiki something even more! User:DragonKestrel 03:32, January 28, 2019 (MST) Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User talk:DragonKestrel! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 03:32, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User talk:DragonKestrel! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 03:33, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User talk:DragonKestrel! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 03:34, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Articles Nicely done with making those pages DragonKestrel! By all means continue creating and editing, I can fill out more the articles you add. I can help find series names if you wanted to plan 100 to create and edit to attain the Pounce! badge and 100 edits in a day badges if you like? S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 14:36, June 3, 2019 (UTC) Pounce! badge! Hey, first nice one on adding the pages, has there been confirmation that adding a category technically counts as the edit on a new page towards the Pounce! badge? Though it's good to press on here, with like the Gakuen Heaven Wiki assume you are nearing the 100 pages created and edited and the category is working? Also on Gakuen Heaven shall we plan the pages to create and edit since would love to join in editing the pages with you there so I can score the badge as well! S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 12:42, July 23, 2019 (UTC) Thanks, I tried to add more pages for the wiki since their are a bunch of Yaoi manga's to catch up on. As for the pages on the Gakuen Heaven Wiki, I have a total of 180 pages needed that are listed on my user page if you are interested in creating any of them. I could send you a few pages on a message wall for you whenever you have the time. If you are confused on where to start, feel free to just create the pages with the categories and I can fill in the details from here. Thanks for your help again with this Wiki, feel free to contact me if you need help with any other wiki's! Also, for the main page on the Given Wiki, do you know how to add the countdown timer back for the new releases of the upcoming episodes. In source editor it's already their but it just needs the days, hours, minutes, and seconds for the countdown. Maybe we can work on it sometime whenever you are free. User:DragonKestrel (User:DragonKestrel) 13:12, July 23, 2019 (UTC) Excellent all round, and that sounds good about the Gakuen Heaven pages with the available page numbers. The wiki currently has 100+ pages and that's what I meant about whether creating the page then using the add category counts as the edit, unless you just missed a few pages? Otherwise sure thing would love to help create the pages there whenever is convenient for you really. Oh yes, the countdown timer, choose the name of a template Template:Countdown after the URL so it looks like this: https://given.fandom.com/wiki/Template:Countdown and then just change the time until the next episode airs with the episode name change. S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 21:20, July 23, 2019 (UTC) 365 thanks! Thanks, and yet the contributions are only just beginning! Could I suggest your comment be added and placed on the blog? These pages will eventually be archived and no one ever checks those, ha, but at least will be secure on the blog! Please accept pre-congratulations for when you score yours as well! S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 23:57, August 19, 2019 (UTC) Up for posting it as a comment on the blog? I mean me saying congratulations to myself is something, but probably better your words in your name like XD S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 00:11, August 20, 2019 (UTC) Lucky edits badge Hey, there's ten more to go but if you edit until you score a lucky edits badge that could be nice! S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 22:46, August 20, 2019 (UTC)